Eclipsa's Redemption
by Melody626
Summary: Every important person has a magical animal guide. Kiko is an animal guide. Stella's animal guide is Eclipsa a lioness cub. Stella is having trouble accepting Eclipsa because of her dark nature.
1. Season 1 Episode 1

Bloom always wanted to be a fairy, right until now that she's sixteen. She lived on a developing non-magical planet called (what a surprise) Earth. The intelligent planets called it FRX - 4. FRX - 4 has cities and basic technology.

Bloom got a bicycle for her sixteenth birthday from her parents. She's an only child. She went on a first try with the bike and took her blue bunny in the front basket. She got him for her sixth birthday and named him Kiko. She grew up with him so it never seemed wrong that he was blue or had facial expressions. She knew in the back of her mind that he was different from other bunnies, but that's all it was to her.

She got to the park and took take a break, there was no one around. She leaned on a tree trunk and talked to Kiko. He didn't answer or anything, but she just needed someone to listen to her. It was always comforting to talk to him. She never consciously wondered if he understood her. If you were to ask her, she would be surprised and confused, it would be like her whole world turned upside down. But no one ever asked, so she can be careless about Kiko's intelligence.

Suddenly, Kiko came running back to Bloom terrified. He wanted her to follow him, so she hurried after him. When got to a clearing in the forest, and there, a fairy. She had blond hair, orange outfit and a pair of small transparent wings. With her was a black cat. The two were fighting a group of dog-sized monsters and an Org. She warned the Oger to get away or he will feel the magic of the sun and moon fairy. The fairy threw a tiny object in the air and it turned to an almost white staff at a shoulder's height with a round fancy edge. She harnessed her power through the staff which increased it. But she was desperate. She used all of her power to create one major energy blast and fainted. The cat tried to keep the monsters away. Bloom grabbed a thick stick and helped it. The Oger grabbed her by her hands and lifted her from the ground without visible difficulty. Then a fire-like energy wave radiated out of her and burnt everything it touched. Bloom closed her eyes and didn't see, but the cat created a magic shield to protect the fairy.

Bloom didn't understand why any of this was happening. For some reason, Kiko wasn't harmed. It takes more than one fire wave to damage an Org's skin and the monsters were fireproof. So she ended up harming nobody. The Ogerordered the monsters to retreat and teleported them all away. Bloom was fine. She left the bike in the park and carried the unconscious fairy back. It was hard work. While doing it, Bloom got a pretty good look at the cat. It was bigger than a cat should be. If it stretched, it could touch it's nose her knee. Its nose and inner ears were bright yellow-coloured. So were its paws. Its eyes were deep yellow with an orangy-red touch, the exact color of fire. These eyes were rings of fire around the big round pupils. On its forehead was another ring of fire. At first, Bloom thought it was a third eye, but it was just a symbol. That "cat" was definitely magical. The fiber at the end of its tail was surrounded by an orangy low fire with the hairs themselves glowing at waves of yellow and orange as if they were really on fire. That obviously wasn't the case.

This cat freaked her out, and got her scared. What if this cat posses dark magic?

What would that mean about this fairy?

Why would these two even care about each other?

Why would they fight side by side?

Bloom left the blue-eyed fairy on the couch and explained all she saw to her parents. The cat bigger than a cat stayed by the couch as if guarding the fairy. Bloom's father trusted her to have a good reason for saying these things but…

He said he should call the police and got right to it. The cat jumped at an amazing speed and got between him and the house phone. It stood low and steady, looking at him as if he were its prey. Quiet, but not calm. At the same time, the fairy said: "Oh, please, don't call anyone." Bloom's Mom was sitting on the lean of the couch, she asked the stranger how she feels and the fairy said that she feels fine.

In reaction to her waking up, the black creature went to her, sniffed her, worried.

"I said I'm alright!" she told the creature of darkness. Then Stella presented herself, explained where she came from Solaria and proved she was a magical fairy. She said that she's learning in a school for fairies and that what Bloom did while confronting the Ogerproved she has the potential to become a fairy too. She said that Bloom's Animal Guide must have prevented her from using her powers, because they live in an earth without magic and all.

Stella came up to Bloom's room and was quite nosey with Bloom's stuff. Then she presented Bloom to Eclipsa, her Lioness Lad Animal Guide. Bloom wanted to hear all about the magical school for fairies, Stella used a magical picture to show Bloom a three-dimensional illusion of the castle from afar. She said that she had to go there the next day, and that Bloom could come if she wanted. Bloom was charmed.

Than Bloom got a strong sense that she should check on Kiko. He was downstairs by the door. Bloom walked right past him and looked through the eyehole in the door. The Oger found them again and brought a troll with him, and the little red monsters. Stella and Bloom had to confront him outside. Bloom saw Stella sanding a concentrated energy ball at one of the monsters. She tried doing it herself, at the Org. To her great surprise, it worked. This time she saw what she was doing. They were outnumbered but soon came four guys with weapons in caps and low-grade magical weapons (knights?). They trapped the troll, the Oger teleported away with a few monsters and the guys disposed of the rest. Stella presented them one by one and went to hug her boyfriend, Prince Sky. Sky then bravely patted the creepy black lioness. It was clear that he felt uncomfortable near her, so were all the others. Bloom thought that his squire, Brien, looked like an interesting guy. As Stella and Eclipsa went back to bloom, Brien gave his prince a sympathetic not. As if saying, 'good job'.

Then the four guys had to leave.

After seriously considering it, Bloom decided to accept Stella's suggestion and go to that school.


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

Once bloom packed, Stella took her, Kiko and her parents to the magical realm. When they got close to the school Alfea a magic barrier appeared behind Bloom. To her surprise, it was a barrier keeping none magical creatures out. So they said their goodbyes outside the barrier and Stella sent Bloom's parents back to FRX - 4.

After they went through the gate of the school Stella explained that this school is one of a kind and that the waiting list was long. Luckily, another princess Stella known turned down her invitation. Stella was personally asked to hand to the principal. Stella simply won't let them know and call Bloom Varanda, the Princess of the planet Callisto. She also mentioned that Kiko will help plenty to the disguise because he's really Bloom's animal guide. Bloom wasn't fond of this plan but went along with it.

In the garden, the Head of Discipline gathered the year one students and their guides. She explained that they are only allowed to use their powers in class, when asked to demonstrate them. She referred specifically to Stella blowing up the lab last year. Stella whispered to Bloom that she doesn't understand what's the big deal since her dad paid for the damages. Bloom wasn't very focused, the whole thing was overwhelming and on top of it she felt bad about lying about who she was. Bloom felt very out of place, there was so much that everyone here knew except for her. Maybe she doesn't belong here after all. She was comforted by the fact that she and Kiko didn't visually stand out.

The Head Mistress herself lead them into the castle, then she said a few words. She seemed very nice, and encouraged them for the journey they were about to begin. She had two important points to note. The first was to stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower. The second was that the animal guides have the same rules and rights as the students. Bloom saw two other animal guides with the fairies of year one. One of them was a white long dragon with a jade green belly, the other was a red wolf with black markings. The long dragon was about a meter long. It had a jade belly scales, slightly holographic white scales, smooth rounded head and nose. Two slightly arched thin golden horns and horn-like silver spikes all along the spine. No wings. The dragoness had jade eyes, proud majestic gait and, apparently, a bad temper. Her fairy said. "Excuse me? what do you mean 'the same rules'. They're **guides!** You can't tell them what to do".

Faragonda said, "I would rather if everyone spoke for themselves". Then she turned to the guide and asked: "Do **you** disagree with the rules of my school?"

She answered in a manner both respectful and egoist "Surely you understand how outrageous it is to set these boundaries to **me**". The white dragon said without moving her lips. A majestic female voice came from somewhere in her general direction. It was cold, superior, and controlling.

Faragonda nodded in agreement, "Because you are better than everyone else?"

"Well, I would not go to the extent of saying that I am better than my master in any way. However, I do not require the same rules and boundaries as a teenage fairy. After all, I am a superior being." In their minds, every single fairy in the room agreed with her, except for one.

"I don't think you are".

It was Faragonda. And she crossed the line. Everyone knew it. Bloom read deep concern on the faces of the other fairies in the group. Stella wasn't concerned, nither were some fourth year students who came to watch. Bloom was standing between dozens of concerned ladies, who waited for the dragon to eat Faragonda. Bloom started fearing for their Principle too. The dragoness did what any proud guide would, she attacked Faragonda. She opened her mouth and used her green light attack-ray. Faragonda summoned a shield to protect herself from the ray. Suddenly, the dragoness seemed almost afraid. The year one fairies were shocked by this miracle. The year four were amused.

Jade herself didn't think this to be possible. But she quickly pulled herself together.

Faragonda kept the shield there. "Jade, you have violated the rules of this school by attempting an attack. As a result, you are now banished from Alfea grounds."

The air around Jade was loaded with amused annoyance. "'Banished'? you dare tell **me** where to go?" her eyes opened wider as the sourceless voice said calmly. "I will have your head for this. Bow and stay in that position so I can remove it".

For the first time in this argument, Jade opened her mouth, Revealing rows of silver fangs.

Faragonda hardly seemed troubled by this "I warned you". Then she attacked. A fixed spell, like a bullet, forced the tip of Jade's pointy tail out of the castle walls. Obviously, the rest of her body dragged along. Once she was out of the gates she looked back and used her cold, sourceless voice, now so loud it got all the way to them. Joined by a thick thirst for vengeance that filled the space.

"I will still have your head for this. Mark my words! You, and all you cherish will be sacrificed at my shrine before long!"

Then she walked away. Her fairy looked at Faragona awkwardly, before starting her way to cross the castle gardens and to the gate.

"You can stay here," Said Faragonda.

The fairy turned around happy for being forgiven, then she looked at Jade, as if she misses her already. She told Faragonda "Why would I want to be here without Jade?"

She went. Bloom noticed now that more higher grade students were looking at this event for entertainment, some had guides too. In a moment they all continued on their way.

The Principle took a deep breath "Where was I?"

"Miss Faragonda?" Asked one of the students. The one with the red wolf guide "You said that the guides have to follow the rules…"

"Ah! Yes. Thank you. The guides don't have to come to classes, err but if they do they can't be loud". Now she talked directly to the red wolf. "You can't follow people around, especially not to their rooms, you have to respect their space at public and their privacy. No breaking into student's rooms, even if you're in the same dorm. Always wait for permission.

"Yes, Ma'am," Said the young wolf.

"Um, Miss?" said the wolf's Master "What about the rule that we can only get out of school between three to seven thirty?"

"Oh, right. The guides aren't obligated by that rule. They aren't really our students so they can come and go as they wish." Then she talked to the wolf again. "But keep in mind that the castle lockdown is at eight, so if you don't want to sleep out in the gardens I would suggest you'd be here by five to eight." The wolf and all the fairies were really surprised that she talked straight to the guides. They didn't see it coming. Bloom realized that people weren't supposed to talk with guides, and that there's a lot she doesn't know.

Then they were dismissed until dinner. On their way to their rooms, Stella was commenting on how nice the principle is. When Bloom asked her about the witches. Stella explained it, and filled Bloom in on a few other things that she should know before they found their dorm.

Their dorm had their names on it along with three others. When they went inside Bloom found out that Stella had a room to herself whereas Bloom had a roommate. She was sort of Jalouse, Stella's room was really big, and so was her bed. Bloom got the feeling that Stella's father paid for more than just the damages from last year.

Like the rest of the castle, Stella's room had architecture different from anything they have down on Earth. She had a massive window that shed light over the bright yellowish pinkish room. Bloom was certain that the closet will contain lots of colorful outfits and shoes. Stella got her own two-story room, when everyone else in the dorm got a roommate. Bloom wondered if Stella's fether paid for more than just the repairs.

At the far left-hand corner of the room, half-hidden by the floating stairs was a big black cube that seemed completely out of place in the pink room. It was almost big enough to contain a whole rhino. It was sort of furry, like a cat house. It had two windows, covered by a thick black fabric net in purpose of blocking most of the light. Its door had a rope end hanging out of it instead of a handle. It seemed strong enough for Eclipsa to lay on top of it. Eclipsa! Bloom realized they lost her at some point on their way to the castle.

"Where's Eclipsa?"

Stella seemed unnerved by the reminder. "You heard Faragonda, she doesn't need to come". It was clear that Stella didn't want to talk about it.

Bloom got out of Stella's room, shaking off the tension. She soon went to check out her room. A sign on the door had her cover name on it with one other name, she figured that must be her roommate. She went inside, stepped on something and heard a scream to her left. It was a plant with mouth and eyes, shouting in pain because Bloom stepped on its root. Bloom apologized to it. Another fairy came quick and explained that the plant is hers and apologized for the other plants all over the room. She said her name was Flora. Bloom could tell she really cares about her plant. Bloom presented herself as Bloom when Stella came and elbowed Bloom on her way in. Bloom forgot her cover name, but she had to say it.

Kiko was outside the room looking at the sign on the door. Bloom didn't know that, but suddenly she saw an image of the sign as if it was in front of her. Varanda, that's her cover name. She corrected herself to Princess Varanda from Callisto.

Someone outside the room said "Callisto? Fourth world of Magix's upper ring? Wow, that's quite far away. Hi, my name's Techna."

"Hi, I'm Stella."

Techna said, "I've heard about you."

"Me too." Said another fairy from the entrance of the dorm. "By the way, before you blow up your room, give us some time to duck first, okay?"

Everyone laughed at Stella.

"Hay, it was just an accident, okay?"

Techna asked "an accident that got you expelled? How did you get readmitted?"

Then another scream was heard from Bloom's room. It was Kiko. Bloom's inevitable first thought was that Eclipsa was eating him, but Eclipsa wasn't even there. Kiko was held upside down by that living plant.

Flora got super stressed, "Rufus, bad plant, let him down right away."

Bloom said "it's alright, look, Kiko was trying to eat it. Your plant didn't do anything wrong."

Flora scanned Kiko, somewhat worried "is he your guide?"

Bloom thought she heard Stella saying something about him being her guide at some point earlier. "Yes."

The other three fairies to be were talking about the admission process.

Flora closed the door "Can I tell you something?" It was a secret. Flora didn't want Bloom to tell anyone. "When the sign said you were a princess, I was worried you might bring a guide with you" Then she stopped whispering and talked clearly "but I didn't think he would be this cute."

Bloom handed him to Flora, who was very surprised that Bloom is letting her hold her animal guide. Especially right after her plant hurt him.

Bloom forced an understanding smile on "thanks."

Flora took Kiko to her working desk. With one hand she got him a pile of soil and magic seeds that immediately grow carrots. Bloom thought that, considering Jade's attitude, it made sense that Flora was worried she will have a guide. But Eclipsa, even though she was just a cub, wasn't cute at all. She was actually way scarier than that little East Asian dragon. Is Stella trying to hide Eclipsa, so people won't be uncomfortable? it made sense.

The door opened, their dormmates wanted to see if all is well. Bloom gestured to Kiko, still held by Flora. She Introduced Kiko as her guide. Stella saw Kiko eat his carrots, and suggested they'll go out for dinner together.

Then Flora broke the tension "I think going out is a great idea, that way we might get to know each other."

Bloom stood up "anyone wants pizza?"

"What's pizza?"

"It's… the national dish of Callisto."

"_Nice save." _Bloom heard from nowhere. She looked around and got sort of scared but she didn't know what to do about it.

The fairies were excited to show "Varanda" the city of Magix for the first time. She closed her eyes on the bus, and Techna let her open them when they got to Magix. Bloom was disappointed. Sure it had some things that Earth didn't, but they made it look like the only use of magic is to combine it with technology, and then it didn't look like magic anymore.

Flying cars… things like that. It's nothing like she thought it would be. They asked her what she was expecting. She said, "I don't know, dragons, unicorns, wizards, shops full of magic wands"

Techna said, "Well, Red Fountain owns some Western dragons, wizards blend just fine in the crowd so they are here you just can't pick them out and unicorns are a very nice fairytale".

At dinner, Musa asked why Bloom doesn't have a lion guard. Techna took over and explained that only Primal Rulers have a lion guard. She asked Varanda if she was a primal ruler. All Bloom had to say was "No".

Techna liked being right. "See?" Then she asked Bloom. "Is anyone in your family a Primal ruler?"

"Of course," she said awkwardly. "My… Dad is!"

"Oh, Like Stella then" Techna turned to Stella "Actually, I'm surprised **you** don't have a guide".

Bloom imagined Eclipsa just walking away when someone comes to annoy her. "It must be convenient being a guide." She lifted Kiko up and gave him a belly rub "Isn't it?" she asked him. He replayed in his iconic cute squeaks. Kiko had a special set of sounds that wasn't a rabbit's noise or human. It made him somewhat cute and somewhat annoying.

Musa looked uncomfortable during dinner. Bloom asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, Varanda". She lied and glanced at Kiko.

"It's Kiko, isn't it? It's too bad you're only telling me now. I would have left him at home".

Musa frowned "Would you really?"

"Sure. I would have left him back at Callisto if he couldn't come".

The others were speechless.

Bloom said "But Kiko isn't like Jade. And I'm not like Jade's fairy". She put Kiko on the table and, with an unsettled breath, said. "I won't force you to be in the same dorm as him".

Musa already seemed grateful. "What do you think of doing?"

Bloom said, "If you can't get along with him…"

Musa, Techna, and Flora stiffened. Bloom realized her wording was sort of threatening. Oops. "Then I will send him back".

Now they all looked at her, dumbfounded.

Then Stella, realized Bloom might actually mean that. "Bloom, you can't do that!"

"Why not?" She asked honestly.

"Because he's your guide"

"So? It's not a big deal, my parents can watch him until I get back".

"But he's connected to **you**, not to your parents".

Bloom didn't realize how it was any different than sanding Eclipsa away. But she couldn't ask that in front of the girls.

"Stop shouting!" Musa shouted.

Then she told Bloom. "Varanda, you don't have to send your bunny away, he's sort of cute".

The tension levels around the table dropped significantly.

Bloom asked, "Do you wanna pet him?"

Musa shook her head.

"Just try," Bloom said. "You're going to see him around a lot. I think it's better if you break the ice with him now".

Musa sort of agreed with her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to get her hand near him.

"What if I hurt him?"

Bloom was about to say there's a very small chance that she will hurt him by accident just from petting him. She suddenly got a feeling that saying that would be a wrong approach. "If you hurt him he would whine. He might be too scared to come near you until you apologize. That's what happened when my kid cousin dropped him. But then he risked it happening again for pets and belly rubs".

Musa dared to pet him three pets, then she smiled. It was a small smile, but a good start. Then Kiko started eating from Musa's plate.

"Kiko!" Bloom took him back to her lap. After apologizing to Musa, she held him in front of her. "You know that's not good for you!"

"It's fine, Bloom". Stella said.

"But he'll get sick if he eats that"

"No, he won't. guides don't get sick."

"They don't?"

"Varanda, how come you didn't know that?" Asked Techna.

"Kiko is the only guide on Callisto" Stella improvised. "Her parents' guides were killed in fight with other guides."

Stella hoped Bloom will play devastated. Bloom didn't play anything, she was shocked as the thought of guides fighting each other. An image appeared in her mind. Kiko, surrounded by a circle of fully grown Eclipsa like lions. Their tails and eye trios were fiery. It only seemed appropriate that some of them will have fairy manes. They growled with perfectly sharp fangs and this dim light coming from the depth of their throats. Like the light Eclipsa has deep in her throat. The thought of Kiko getting into fights with lion guides, wolf guides, or dragon guides... it made her want to cry. Her reaction was perfect. Stella was relieved by this, then kept lying. "She didn't learn much about guides. She found Kiko in Callisto. But she only found out that he was a guide yesterday. That's why she doesn't know much about guides" Stella thought it was close to the truth. Bloom felt embarrassed.

"It's okay" Musa calmed her down "I didn't know that either".

Bloom said, "Now that I think about it, I once saw Kiko finish a big jar of chocolate chip cookies and he didn't get sick, even though bunnies are supposed to get sick from people food".

Flora told Kiko "well that's good news for you, isn't it? You can eat whatever you want!"

Techna asked "What about you, Bloom? Have you ever got sick? Headaches, stomachaches?"

Bloom thought hard. "Um, I don't think that I ever had any of those"

Flora suggested "colds, brain freezes".

"My Mum says that I had a cold when I was in kindergarten, and I never had a brain freeze."

Techna asked, "When did you find Kiko?"

"Oh, when I was six."

"After the cold, then."

"Yeah".

Musa looked at Bloom as if she wasn't a person anymore "So, did you even sneeze since you were six?"

Bloom was offended. "Of course I sneeze!"

Musa shrugged her shoulders "Just askin".

Bloom was trying to call her home after everyone finished eating. Surprisingly, her Nokia 3330 model didn't go through space to call her mom. Bloom was getting it back to her pocket, but she was sitting next to Techna who insisted to take a look. She grinned saying she never saw any electronic this dumb. Bloom lied that her old one was broken and this was a reserve until they fixed it. But missed out a detail.

Tecna asked, "If you knew they wouldn't fix it by the time you go, why didn't you just get another one?"

"These were a stressed few days."

Tecna looked at Bloom with pity as if imagining how awful it would be if she got stuck away from home with a phone like that.

Tecna asked Bloom how to take out the sim card and Bloom showed her how to practically take apart the phone. By separating it's front side and back side apart. Everyone was surprised to have to see the wires and all inside the phone.

"This thing doesn't even have digital settings?" Tecna was almost disgusted.

She took the phone and closed it back "sorry, Bloom. I'm more in the programming department. I can't build a smartphone from zero. Here, just use mine."

"Thanks," Bloom took it. "How do I make a call?" Bloom was tired of everyone looking at her as if she was crazy. It felt like she was from a different planet. When in fact, each of them was.

Tecna said. "Give it a try, you'll figure it out".

Tecna's phone had just one button, but it was like the rest of the phone was buttons inside buttons inside buttons. Bloom thought it was strange. What was strange was that she could really figure it out, even though she had never seen anything like it. She had to touch the screen to type her mom's number. She tried to think of it as a computer, and her finger was the mouse. It helped a bit. She went aside but soon came back.

"It was the wrong number, but I swear I typed it right-"

Tecna said, "-Try again."

"I tried and I typed the right number why isn't it-"

"The planet's calling code. Did you type Callisto's calling code and country calling code before you typed the number?" Tecna asked.

"No." She didn't know her planet code.

"I'll help you." Said Stella and went aside with Bloom. Stella showed her yet another device. Bloom didn't catch its name, but Stella said it can get to primitive planets and. Apparently, smartphones can't. Bloom still had to type the number. Stella told her what the planet's code was, then went back to the girls.

That was it. She also had to type the country's calling number, she needed to think really hard to remember it. She was really happy to talk with her Mom again. She walked around, carried away in the conversation, and didn't really look where she was going. Kiko stayed at the table. The streets were empty. By the time she finished the conversation, she didn't know where she is. She looked back because of a footsteps noise and saw the Oger that attacked her back then, he hadn't seen her. She followed him to see what he was up to. He went to another ally and stopped to talk with someone. Talking about Stella's ring. She hid and couldn't see who else was there. Then a dark magic wave hit her in the back and knocked her over. Three evil witches were looking down at her. It was damn scary. The one who hit her took credit. The other two casted temporary attack spells at her. One was a tornado. The second has trapped her in an ice block. Freezing her with her eyes closed. She heard some explosion noises. Then she could open her eyes again, even though she had still some ice on her. All of her new friends stood there in their fairy forms, wings and all. Stella, being the fairy of the sun and moon, warmed her up with the power of the sun. She also comforted her.

"You know, Bloom. For an Earthling, you did really well-"

"-Stella." Flora cut her off. "Is there anything we should know about Princess Varanda from Callisto?"

Bloom said "It's a long story, first. How did you guys find me? How did you even know I was in trouble? I was away just for twenty minutes altogether. It could have been another hour before I finished talking to my mum."

"Kiko told us you were in trouble."

"But he wasn't here either, how did he know?" Said Bloom.

"So Kiko isn't even your guide?" Asked Musa.

"I don't know." Bloom confessed, "I'm so confused about everything I really can't think about that right now."

Stella said "how can you not know? It's either he talks to you or he doesn't."

Tecna said "I think he is. When I came to our room I saw him looking at the sign on the door. You forgot you were Varanda, right? And then Kiko reminded you?"

Bloom said, "Maybe."

Flora helped Bloom up "What I don't understand is why did you lie about who you are?"

Techna said, "Forget that, what would an Earthling even want with Alfea?"

"Same as you," Bloom said, "I'm magical and I want to be a fairy".

Musa laughed "Well, you found some way to do it. Lesson one, fairies don't lie."

Bloom tried to hold back tears, but couldn't. At least she wasn't loud when she cried. Musa hurried and apologized. After that, they all became more supportive and let bloom tell her story.

By the time they got to Alfea the girls knew Bloom was from an Earth planet called FRX - 4. Bloom came clean to Faragonda, Faragonda said that since Bloom came through the magic barrier she's magical, so she could stay in Alfea.


End file.
